Handheld cell phones, tablets, and other such portable devices have become common accessories, widely used for both personal and commercial purposes. As such, these devices are used constantly, at home, office and on the road. A way to carry these portable devices in a safe, accessible manner is therefore highly desirable.
Protective covers or cases may be available from the manufacturer or supplied as an aftermarket item. Access for ready use is another matter entirely and various solutions have been offered, some specific to a particular application, some perhaps better than others, but none ideally adapted to all circumstances.
What is needed is a system that will secure such devices to a surface while allowing angular adjustment of the device without removing the device from the surface.